


At least we're in this together

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: New York Special, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Spoilers ahead!|| What if Chat got to Marinette before she could transform? Well, you get that "almost" Marichat scene. And more. ||
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 31
Kudos: 222





	At least we're in this together

**Author's Note:**

> So. I saw people complain about how close we were to getting a Marichat scene but we didn't. So I decided to write it. And it somehow ended up in a reveal, hah.  
> Enjoy!

Marinette looked around frantic as the museum was basically falling apart. She had to transform and find a way out. But before she could call for Tikki, she felt arms close around her and sweep her up. She almost screamed but then she found herself face to face with Chat and her mouth fell open instead. _ What was he doing there?  _

He got them out of there in no time and paused only when they were safely on the rooftop of a nearby building. She tried to hide her astonishment and the spike of anger. He was supposed to be looking after Paris! He’d betrayed her trust! She also felt worried, because she’d left Adrien behind. Wait. This was really strange because Chat had practically appeared from the direction in which she’d last seen Adrien.  _ No _ . Surely it wasn’t possible.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, since it was a valid question. It was normal for her to be surprised by his presence there. He didn’t answer it though. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he said, concern written all over his face as he looked around. “I don’t know a safe place to take you to, I can’t leave you in the middle of a strange city, I don’t know what the situation is.” 

“Well, you got me out of harm’s way at least,” she said, trying to sound calm. She had to thank him after all. 

“I messed up, Marinette,” he said suddenly, his worried gaze finding hers. “Big time. I was supposed to be in Paris, while Ladybug was away. And now there is trouble there and we’re both away.” He really looked like he was sorry.

“Why did you leave if you have to be there?” She asked. She didn’t want to sound like she was demanding an answer since she was in no position to do that. But she also didn’t know what to do.

“I didn’t really have a choice! I didn’t know until the last minute and my father practically made me come, despite my protests. And I didn’t want to worry Ladybug, since there was no danger. I hoped I’d get lucky,” he said, hanging his head. “I was wrong. I feel absolutely wretched. And now this on top of everything.”

Marinette felt touched by how much he trusted her with and tried not to jump to conclusions. But Adrien hadn’t known until the last moment that he was leaving. And his father was overbearing enough, he wouldn’t pay notice to any attempt on his part to stay home. The coincidences were piling up. 

“She’s going to be so mad when she finds out, but I have no time to worry about this. I first need to decide what to do.” Chat noted. She sighed. She didn’t seem to have much choice.

“I may be mad. But I think I understand, kitty,” she said, resigned. He did a double take, looking at her in surprise..

“M’lady?” He whispered.

“The one and only.” Her attempt at a smile was not very successful. 

“I’m so sorry!” He said, looking even more dejected than before. “I should have sent a signal to you. I wanted to. But Plagg said it wouldn’t be a problem… and I didn’t want you to worry right before your trip.”

“I should have guessed that Plagg had something to do with this,” she said, shaking her head.

“No! It’s not his fault. He.. I’m sure he had good intentions.”   
“You’re too loyal to him for your own good,” she said. “You know he likes to stir up trouble.”

“I should have tried harder. It was up to me in the end. Now you had to blow your cover. I’m really sorry.” It really made things complicated. But he’d done it to save her, not knowing that she could save herself. She appreciated it. Which reminded her why he’d been in the museum in the first place.

“Do you want to hear what’s worse?” She asked. 

“Huh?”

“I’m pretty sure I know who you are too,” she said, looking at him knowingly. He looked a shade whiter all of a sudden. But he didn’t deny it. He could see how she could make the connection. She sighed. “Yes, I thought so.”

“What are we going to do?” he said in a small voice.

“We’ll have to check out what’s happening here. I don’t like it. Let’s see what the local heroes have to say. And then, if it’s a false alarm, we can go to Paris really quickly.” Hopefully they would be able to take care of everything. 

“Ok, let’s go,” he said, still looking very guilty.

“I’m not mad,” she said to reassure him. “Ok, just a little maybe. But it’s partially my fault too. It was me who convinced your father to let you come with us and I know he can be pretty hard to negotiate with when he sets his mind. It’s ironic, when you think about it. It’s my fault that you had to go against my will.” He grimaced.

“It’s still no excuse.”

“You know you did something wrong. Next time, you’ll know to contact me as soon as possible, right?” He nodded. “Well, there is nothing more to say then. Except…”

She knew he was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him, but he pretty quickly relaxed into the hug. 

“I'm glad you’re ok. I was worried. It was pretty scary what was going on there. Also, I’m happy it’s you, Adrien,” she added. It was true. It felt like a real blessing in spite of her confusing feelings. His arms tightened around her. 

“I’m happy it’s you too, Marinette,” he said. When she pulled back, they were both smiling. 

“I’m also glad you’re here. I don’t know what we’re dealing with, but I still feel better knowing that I’m not alone in it,” she added.

“I’m also glad you’re here,” he said with a smile that totally made her go weak at the knees. Ah. This was something they would have to discuss later, maybe. She quickly transformed to get her mind away from this.

“Wow,” he said, looking at her wide-eyed. She just grinned in return. 

“Let’s go, kitty.” 

And they were off. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's only the second reveal I've ever written without a kiss! I guess this is what happens when you work within the confines of canon. The moment wasn't romantic exactly, which hasn't stopped me in the past, huh, but what's more, they were in a very complicated situation when it comes to their feelings. So I left a little window open for the future and I gave them a hug (because I'm also weak for hugs and I needed something 🥺) instead.  
> Did anyone else notice how Adrien asked Ladybug about Marinette, while she, who is usually looking around for Adrien and worried about his safety, didn't say a thing? Hm.  
> Come join us at [Miraculous Fanworks Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to talk about this and everything else Miraculous!


End file.
